


Mort.

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brook-centric, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Friendship, Nakamaship, Promises, Skull Joke, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Une promesse longtemps attendue.
Relationships: Brook & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Series: Journal de Bord [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Mort.

Faire le tour du monde, il avait rêvé de faire ça pendant tant d’années qu’il n’y avait plus crû pendant très longtemps. 

Maintenant qu’ils avaient rendu au monde la vérité sur son Histoire et défait le Gouvernement Mondial, ils partaient pour recommencer le voyage en prenant une nouvelle route. Parce que l’aventure ne s’arrêtait pas. Même pour le Roi des Pirates et son équipage. 

Personne n’avait contesté la décision, surtout pas Nami qui avait toujours sa carte en cours. Personne n’avait contesté, ni même Robin ou Sanji, qui avaient pourtant d’autres envies que continuer à parcourir les mers (même si tous savaient qu’ils resteraient sur celle-ci). 

Brook ne pouvait contester. Parce qu’il avait offert sa vie à son capitaine. Enfin sa deuxième vie pour être exacte, il était déjà mort yohohoho. Il n’en avait pas envie non plus. Après tout, il était celui qui avait erré sur les eaux pendant cinquante ans et plus. La mer était sa maison autant qu’elle l’était pour l’archéologue ou le cuisinier, si ce n’était plus. 

Elle était son grand amour et sa plus douloureuse ennemie. Elle lui avait tout pris. Ses amis, sa famille, sa vie. Mais également tant donner, une nouvelle chance, des rêves et une lueur d’espoir portant un chapeau de paille. 

Faire le tour du monde à nouveau. Rencontrer des nouvelles personnes encore une fois. Profiter d’aventures toujours plus folles. Repasser l’entrer de Grand Line. Revoir Laboon.

Laboon.

Ce petit baleineau n’était plus. Il était maintenant aussi grand que le Cap en lui-même. Et Brook ne savait pas comment il allait réagir en voyant son vieil ami. 

Il craignait autant qu’il avait hâte. Il en tremblait jusqu’à l’intérieur de ses os, ça tombait bien vu qu’il n’avait que ça. Mais il était déjà mort une fois, ce n’était pas l’appréhension qui lui ferait pas perdre entièrement ses moyens. 

Il était Soul King. Il était le musicien des StrawHat, équipage du Roi des Pirates. Il était l’un des hommes qui avaient ramené la vérité au monde. Il n’allait pas avoir peur de, enfin, finaliser une promesse si longtemps enfouie en lui. 

« On y est ! » hurla Luffy « Cap des Jumeaux droit devant ! En avant Sunny ! »

Il n’allait pas mourir, il était déjà mort après tout yohohoho.


End file.
